In a multi-access edge computing (MEC) environment, computing is enabled by a network architecture that provides computing capabilities, to a user device, via computing platforms at or near an edge of a network (e.g., a wireless communication network, such as a cellular network). Because a MEC environment can provide computing at or near the edge of the network, increased performance may be achieved over network architectures that provide computing from the core of the network, which may be located topologically and/or physically further from the user device than a MEC environment. Such increased performance may be achieved in the MEC environment, over other network architectures, due to less traffic and/or congestion between a user device and the computing platform, less latency (due to the closer proximity), increased flexibility (due to a greater amount of computing platforms), and/or the like.
5G/New Radio (NR) is a next generation global wireless standard. NR provides various enhancements to wireless communications, such as flexible bandwidth allocation, improved spectral efficiency, ultra-reliable low-latency communications (URLLC), beamforming, high-frequency communication (e.g., millimeter wave (mmWave)), and/or the like.